Total Drama Alphabeterama
by SilentScreaming1944
Summary: 26 Contestants for each 26 letters of the alphabet will be competing for One Million Dollars and some Cheesy Tabloid Fame. They will have to compete in challenges against one another in order to win. Will there be friendships? Will there be nemesis's? Will there be some romance? Find out now. On Total. Drama. Alphabeterama! (Currently on hiatus for my return of TDMS!)


**Hey everypeoples! It's SilentScreaming1944! Bringing you my first ever. Total Drama ALPHABET story! This story was inspired by CragmiteBlaster's story Total Drama Letterz! Awesome author I may add! Great skills! And a special thanks to my good friend Draconis Ignitus for telling me about TDL1! Well... Without further ado! I give thee! Total. Drama. Alphabeterama! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the idea for the story. Frank15 does. As does my inspiration CragmiteBlaster and BaconBaka! The 28 OC's are all mine so please don't steal them! **

**Silent's Special Fact: Originally. I was going to have Venus and Kennedy trade places. I changed my mind so they are staying Kennedy The Insane Pyro and Venus The Shy Genius. **

Chris McLean is shown on the dock of shame smiling gleefully towards the camera.

"Hello fellow viewers and former rejects! I'm your brilliant host! Chris. McLean! And i'm coming at you live! From camp Wawanakwa!" He begins walking down the dock of shame.

"The producers and my awesome self sat down and discussed some things. One. Salary stuff. And Two. Those deadbeats are old news. Let's have a brand NEW cast! An alphabet cast! So *mutters* worst comes to worst... I am now the host of twenty-six NEW campers! And here comes the boat now!" Chris pointed to a white and yellow yacht eagerly.

On the top deck of the yacht were four people. Three guys and one girl.

"This is Awesome!" The first guy said. He had black hair with grey tips. A yellow basketball jersey overtop of a white t-shirt. Light blue jeans and yellow sneakers.

"This is so exciting! I can't WAIT!" The girl squealed. She had fluffy red hair tied into two pigtails. A royal blue spandex leotard with red spandex short shorts, a belt around her waist with numerous explosives, lighters and gasoline. She also had green rubber boots.

"Yeah, can't wait for the 'fun' to begin! Hoora!" The other boy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He had a blue Mohawk. And black t-shirt with a red leather jacket and black jeans. With black studded shoes. A dull expression plastered on his face.

"There's no need to be sarcastic. I for one am extremely excited!" The last boy cheered clapping his hands together happily. He had sandy blonde hair that lay on his shoulders neatly. A blue sweater vest under a white t-shirt. White shorts and blue sneakers.

"Your waaay to happy dude. I just want the money so BUZZ OFF!" The sarcastic one threatened.

He received a few strange glances from two girls on the lower deck.

"Looks like someone forgot they're triple cappuccino macchiato this morning." The redheaded girl playfully crossed her arms. "I don't believe the Kennedy has introduce herself! I am The Kennedy!" Kennedy said spinning around as if she was on a sugar rush.

"I'm Nick! Nice meeting you Kennedy!" The first guy said nicely.

"It's THE Kennedy! Not Kennedy!" Kennedy corrected Nick while spinning.

The blonde boy perked up. "I'm Danny! Pleasure meeting you both!" Danny said shaking Nick's hand.

The annoyed boy rolled his eyes. "None of you dweebs is capable of handling this competition."

The two girls from below glared at him intensely. "So I suppose the two of us down here don't deserve to compete? Huh Grouchy McLoser?" The one girl scoffed. "And by the way. My name is Brianna." Brianna added. She had black hair that ended around her waist. A royal blue camisole, white miniskirt and royal blue flats.

The boy growled. He was definitely NOT going to like Brianna.

"So are you gonna tell us your name?" The other girl asked shyly. She had red straight long hair. Black thick rimmed glasses. A black t-shirt with a Creeper on the front. Blue pants and golden rimmed white converse.

"Ugh! You dorks are so persistent!" He groaned. "Charlie… My name is Charlie…" He mumbled crossing his arms in irritation.

"Cool name. For a Loser." Brianna smirked. Charlie growled at her angrily.

"Well I think it's a nice name. I'm Olivia…" The other girl said, pushing her glasses up shyly.

**On A Lower Part Of The Deck**

A girl was leaning against the railing peering over the rest of the campers below. She had long raven hair pulled into a braid down her back. A brown tank top, sea foam green short shorts and yellow flip-flops. She was standing all by herself.

Ok Zuri. If this is your competition than you've got this show in the palm of your hand. Just lay low and act… Shy and sweet. Don't bring TO much attention to yourself. Zuri thought, smirking she didn't notice a person approach her.

"Hey. Scanning the competition I see?" The boy asked coolly. He a teal beanie on top of brown shaggy hair with purple tips. He wore an orange hoodie and brown shorts, complete with white Nike's.

Zuri jumped slightly when he spoke. It kind of scared her a bit.

"I guess… Why do you care?" She redirected.

He shrugged. "I guess I'm doing the same thing." He smiled kindly, leaning on the railing next to her.

Zuri let a faint smile creep onto her face. "I'm Zuri by the way. And you are?" She said glancing at him curiously.

"Hayden." He said nicely. Zuri grinned. "Cool…" She looked away. Easy alliance Zuri. Just two more clueless losers and you'll be unstoppable.

**On Yet A Lower Part Of The Deck**

Two guys and two girls were standing next to one another. One of the guys standing a bit TO close to one of the girls.

One of the girls was busy talking to a small blue ball in her hand. She had blonde hair pulled back with a red plaid bandanna, a plain red turtleneck with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. Pink short shorts and blue Ralph Lauren sneakers.

"I know Fiji… But what about Brazil?" She whispered to the ball in a worrisome voice.

The one boy looked at her oddly. "Um… Do you have a mental problem or something?" He had a black and green t-shirt with grey Levi's and blue sneakers.

She looked at him surprisingly. "Wha? Oh this? *She holds up her ball* this is Fiji! And this *She takes out another one just like it but green* Is Brazil! They are my motivators! I'm Uria!" She smiled sweetly before sticking Fiji and Brazil into her pocket.

He shrugged. Not his business to care about other people's issues. "I'm *yawn* Fin…" Fin said tiredly.

The other girl was busy humming a very beautiful yet hypnotizing song. She had long super curly unruly blonde hair put into a lazy side braid. She had a knee length spaghetti strapped frilly light pink sundress with a large white bow tied around her waist. Her outfit was complete with a pair of silver sparkly stilettos.

A boy slightly shorter than her stood oddly close to her as she hummed. He had blonde curly beach-bum style hair. And wore a brown t-shirt with the words 'WEREWOLVES BITE' in grey lettering with bite marks in the words. A pair of old worn Levi's and purple converse high tops.

As the girl hummed two more guys walked over to listen. The first guy had brown shaggy hair with yellow highlights, a dark blue t-shirt and a black long sleeved undershirt. Black pants and black studded combat boots.

The second guy had an aluminum plastic tin-foil hat over top of red wavy hair, a green shirt that said 'ALIEN'S ARE REAL' with a picture of the alien from E.T. on the front. Red and green plaid shorts and brown sandals.

"Hehe... You have a pretty voice..." The first guy swooned, mesmerized by her humming.

She turned and looked at him sweetly. "Thanks. My name is Grace. And you are?"

He looked at her dreamily. "Your future boyfriend..." He clearly hadn't thought about that answer.

She looked at him a with a bit of worry on her face. "Hehe... That's um... Nice?" She backed away from him slowly, only to knock into the two other guys.

The guy with the tin-foil hat giggled. "Your pretty... I'm Port as the Extraterrestrials would label me..." Grace quickly stood up.

"And i'm Logan. Loving the whole sexy look babe." The guy with brown hair and yellow highlights cooed attempting to seduce the poor blonde.

"HIYA!" A blur of white and blue leapt off of the railing above, crashing onto the zombified boys who were inching closer to the pretty Siren.

Tackling Port, the poor guy crashed through the railing and toppled below, landing on a gothic-looking girl, who growled murderously at him and he cowered baby-like into a corner.

The attacker grabbed Logan and the other kid by the back of they're shirts and stood up. Her skin was a mocha color. She had raven hair tied into a high ponytail tucked lazily under a red baseball cap with the letter 'R' on the front. She had a blue baseball jersey overtop of a white long sleeved undershirt and a pair of white and blue baseball shorts with matching knee high stockings and white partially dirty cleats.

"These the culprits? Nevertheless! Riley Pitcher at your service!" Riley said with a slight Irish accent. She stood solder-like in front of a stunned Grace.

"Thanks?" Grace said her voice cracking a bit.

**Yet ANOTHER Deck Below That**

A girl with jet black hair tied into a high ponytail with dyed blood red side bangs. A dark red tank top under a black unzipped leather jacket and black skinny jeans with white converse was hanging a freaked-out-as-hell Port over the side of the railing in anger.

A boy with brown shaggy hair under a neat old-fashioned detective cap with a midnight blue pin stripe suit and a brown trench coat with a black bow-tie and red converse high tops was unknowingly walking behind the girl with a large magnifying glass clutching it near his right eye. He seemed to be looking for something and his magnifying glass landed on the girls' backside.

"Hm... Pretty large pole..." He remarked unknowing what his glass had landed on.

Hearing this the girl spun around and glared at the boy with a mixture of a pissed off look and an 'i'm gonna fricken murder you!' Kind of look.

He slowly removed his magnifying glass and sheepishly looked up at the furious teen.

"I. Am. Not. A. POLE!" She roared throwing Port into the detective teen hardly.

She took deep breaths. "Oh. And one more thing... DON'T PISS ME OFF!" She storms away.

Port blinks. "Dang... Steer clear off the human thunder storm..." He stands up and offers the detective a hand. "I'm Port by the way! You?"

The detective took his hand and was hoisted up. "Xander. Here's my card." Xander handed Port a small white card with the words 'XANDER BRADLY FORD-DETECTIVE AND DRY-CLEANING' "Dry-cleaning?" Port said trying his hardest to hide a smirk.

"Yes, dry-cleaning... Notice not a single wrinkle on my attire." Xander motioned towards his outfit, which was indeed wrinkle-less.

Port grinned. "Coool..."

A very pink figure pushed between the two teens in a huffy sort of way.

"Ugh. Get out of my way, losers!" A blonde haired girl with pink bangs hissed. She had a hot pink spandex sleeveless turtleneck, a sparkly pink micro-miniskirt with black thin net tights and hot pink sparkly stilettos, her hair was tied in a low ponytail.

A boy with black buzz-cut hair and a green Military shirt with brown shorts and black combat boots ran after her in a mid-jog. "Maryland! Wait! It's me! Remember? I helped you onto the boat? It's me Jared!" The boy yelled after the prissy snob.

"Go away Jared!" Maryland threatened before turning the corner and leaving the boys' view.

Port looked dreamily at the sport where Maryland was just at. "She was hooooot..." He swooned. "I wonder if she likes Extraterrestrials?" He then smiled gleefully.

**On The Final Deck Of The Boat**

A petite girl was standing alone in a shady spot. She had black hair with dark royal blue stripes tied into a high ponytail. A royal blue large t-shirt that looked a bit to big for the little teen. A black large hoodie and a black miniskirt with thin black tights and royal blue converse. The strange thing was that she had a beige earpiece that seemed to be connected to her ear. She was fiddling with a lock of her black and blue hair looking anxiously at the Dock Of Shame as the boat grew closer and closer to it.

A shorter boy with black hair under a black ski mask and a black shirt and black leather jacket with black jeans and black converse was slowly sneaking up to her with a brown burlap sack clutched in his left fist.

The girl seemed to be nervous and skittish, getting the feeling someone was looking at her, her eyes darted around looking for the culprit.

She turned around and at that moment the boy reached into her leather satchel that was around her neck and grabbed a royal blue wallet and some gum.

Feeling a disturbance in her atmosphere she turned around just in time to see the boy stuffing her wallet into the burlap sack.

"Hey! T-that's mine!" The girl shouted a bit pathetically.

The boy jumped in shock and bolted down the deck.

"Hey! C-come back! T-that's mine n-not yours!" The girl called shyly after the thief.

The boy was running down the deck when another boy came out from a hallway. He had jet black spiky hair with blood red tips. A black t-shirt under a black leather trench coat with a pair of black jeans and blood red Nikes. His outfit was complete with a blood red bow tie and a black top hat.

The two boys collided causing the burlap sack to fly down the deck.

The girl turned the corner to see the two boys on the ground in a heap.

"Oh d-dear... Do you need h-help?" She asked dashing over to the boys worrisomely.

The thief groaned. "Nah, I just wanted your wallet." He sent her a sly look. "Although more things could come from you baby." He began before receiving the Knee Of Justice.

"Crap..." He said in a high-pitched voice.

She helped the other boy up sweetly. "Are y-you alright?"

He gave her a thumbs up.

She smiled. "I'm V-Venus by the w-way... You a-are?"

He pulled out a notepad and a pencil from out of nowhere. Swiftly writing some things down.

He handed it to her. "'I am Y-York. Nice to m-meet you V-Venus.'" She read. "Thank y-you York. May I a-ask. Are you m-mute?" She questioned shyly rubbing her arm.

He nodded and smiled.

Venus smiled sweetly. "I hope i'm not b-bugging you... But h-how did you b-becoming mute? If you don't m-mind me asking..." Venus hummed quietly.

York smiled and gestured to his throat and made a fist with his other hand.

"Y-you were born w-without a v-voice?" Venus asked with a bit of sympathy in her voice.

He did a small nod and patted Venus on the shoulder reassuring.

Venus smiles shyly and walked over to the burlap sack, re-possessing her wallet and back of gum.

"Thank you f-for the h-help with retrieving m-my wallet." Venus said gratefully.

The thief slowly stood up recovering from the blow in his kiwis and leaned against the railing.

He said in a squeaky voice. "Chicks' got some nerve kneeing me in the kiwis. Your gonna pay sweetheart." He threatened raising a fist to hit her.

She let a sound like 'Eep!' Before cowering behind York; who glared at the thief with a deadly glare.

The thief still threw the punch nearly slugging Venus in the eye. York glared even harder at the thief before grinning evilly and snapping his fingers. A black Rottweiler suddenly appeared out of thin air and charged angrily at the thief before he ran away like a baby.

"AHHHHH! NO! I SHALL NOT BE DEFEATED! I WILL GET YOU ONE DAY GIRL! ONE DAY!" The thief vowed running out of view with the dog trailing behind him closly.

Venus stood behind York shivering slightly as well as being a bit stunned. She looked up at him in amazement.

"How... H-how did you d-do that?" She stuttered in shock.

York just grinned and pointed to Venus's head.

Venus looked up. "Wha?" She reached up and took off a black top hat with a red rim.

York took out his note pad and pen and wrote something. Then handed it to Venus.

She took it and read the words. She grinned. "Your a m-magician? I've a-always loved m-magic shows." She smiled and placed the top hat on York's head, adjusting it a bit before stepping back.

They looked at each other for a bit before a girl with mocha skin and chocolate brown hair with a royal blue stripe pulled into a professional-looking bun. she also had royal blue thick rimmed glasses on. An orange t-shirt with a pair of DNA molecules on the front. Green caprice and coach shoes walked by reading a Science book thoroughly.

She hustled by them them not paying attention to them the slightest bit.

A shorter girl with wavy blonde hair put into a high ponytail with a mint green colored spaghetti strapped tulip dress with light violet pants and blue flats was skipping down the opposite side of the deck happily.

Venus and York quickly moved over as to not get in the way of the skipping girl or the approaching reader.

The two girls kept getting closer and closer to one another until

SMACK!

They ran smack into each other. Both falling onto the deck floor.

Venus stared at them for a second before rushing over to help them up.

"Oh my g-goodness! Are y-you alright?" Venus gushed worriedly yet quietly.

York held a hand out for the blonde with a small smile on his face.

The girl reacted to this and smiled genkily. "Hi! I'm Amber! I like singing! What's your name?"

York chuckled silently before tapping Venus's shoulder politely.

She looked up from her current position helping the other girl up. "Y-yes?"

York made a few motions with his hands then pointed at the girl.

Venus smiled. "He w-wants me to tell y-you his name is Y-York. M-my name is V-Venus by t-the way." She said shyly.

"Nice to meet you York and Venus! I am Amber! And this is Shawn!" Amber happily chirped yanking a shorter kid with mocha brown shaggy hair tucked under a dark blue beanie, a teal t-shirt underneath a partially zipped black and dark purple striped hoodie, and brown shorts with red sleek adidas sneakers.

"Hi! I'm Shawn!" He greeted in a slightly younger sounding voice.

The girl with the science book looked at him skeptically. "And how old are you exactly?" She scowled narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.

He smiled. "I'm twelve! I know, I know. I am to young right? Wrong. The website said anyone younger than eighteen is applicable to enter, and I won!" Shawn beamed.

"Obviously the website needs modifying... Nevertheless, I was always told to say hello and greet myself when in the presence of fellow humanity. My title is Elena. I specialize in science and maths." Elena said in a bored tone as she shook all of they're hands professionally.

York gave a thumbs up.

"A mute humanist? Interesting..." Elena said studying York's ever move.

Then her eyes landed on Venus. "An anti-social weirdo who lives in the shadows with this dead beat planet we give the title of Earth." She snottily retorted. Venus's head drooped and she turned her back away. This cause York to glare at Elena intensely.

A girl snootily walked up to the group of teens (minus Shawn) and scoffed at the sight of They're attire. She had long chocolate brown hair tied into a high ponytail with hair hanging on either side of her head. A white tube top and lime green caprice with silver platform heels.

She scoffed. "My name is Isabella Creed and I am here to win. I had my daddy get me into this stupid TV Show and I have enough money to sue you if you vote for me. Comprende? In fact, they should have my name on a plaque. It would say something like this. 'Isabella Jane Creed. Winner. Of Total Drama Alphabeterama' no one shall get in my way. And no one will cause me any trouble. Do I make myself PERFECTLY clear?" She barked.

Venus cowered behind York and Amber hid behind a pole. Shawn ran down the hall and Elena glared murderously at Isabella.

"I hate stuck up losers like you. Reminds me of my older sister." Elena sneered narrowing her eyes at Isabella in anger.

Isabella rolled her eyes. "INCOMING!" Kennedy shouted as she and Danny landed on top of Isabella and Elena with a loud thud.

"Ow..." Danny groaned rubbing his head in pain before Isabella pushed him away from her in a huffy shove.

"Your a total FAILED ABORTION!" Isabella sneered at Kennedy then stormed away fuming.

Amber and York helped Elena and Danny get up. Kennedy however, had already gotten up. And with a remarkable amount of upper body strength she had hoisted herself onto the upper deck.

Venus came out from behind York with a small smile on her face. "H-hello, i'm V-Venus."

Danny smiled. "Nice to meet you. I am Danny and that was Kennedy."

"THE KENNEDY!" A voice yelled from out of nowhere before vanishing.

Amber looked confused while looking around for the voice. "Excuse me invisible voice, who's Kimberly?"

"KENNEDY!" The voice yelled again.

The kids just looked confused as the boat docked.

Chris McLean beamed his million dollar smile as the kids made there way onto the Dock Of Shame.

"Hey there Alpha Teens. I'm Chris McLean. Welcome to camp Wawanakwa." Chris said gleefully.

"Are you going to introduce us to the people we didn't get to meet?" Nick asked looking around at the rest of the campers.

Chris grinned. "Indeed you do Nicky Boy."

"Don't call me Nicky Boy... I hate nicknames..." Nick murmured crossing his arms.

Chris rolled his eyes before pulling a paper out from behind his back.

"Let's go in alphabetical order shall we?" Chris said clearing his throat.

"Amber."

Amber shot her hand up and skipped gleefully over to Chris.

"I'M AMBER!" She boomed smiling happily.

Some of the campers winced. "Yes! You are Amber, jeesh!"

Amber giggled before sitting down on a rock.

Chris rolled his eyes then looked back at the paper.

"Brianna."

The black haired girl smirked at Charlie before waltzing over to Chris.

"Charlie."

The grouch growled while trudging over.

"Danny."

Danny timidly walked over to the other campers wringing his hangs nervously.

"Elena."

Elena didn't answer. She was to lost in her book.

"EARTH TO ELENA!" Chris yelled causing Elena to drop her book in the water.

"I hate you" Elena stated in a deadpan voice.

"Whatever. Next up is Fin."

Fin lazily slumped over to the other side of the dock.

"Grace."

The pretty blonde smiled sweetly before walking over. Charlie made a cat call. "Your sexy!" He stated pervertedly wiggling his eyebrows.

Grace stood far away from Charlie. "Ew..."

"Hayden and Isabella."

Hayden smiled and walked over to the others. Isabella scoffed and glared at them.

"Jared and Kennedy."

The red head squealed. "THE KENNEDY!" Before cartwheeling over to Chris.

Jared saluted solder like and walked in a military like manor.

"Logan and Maryland."

Logan wiggled his eyebrows at Maryland causing her to stick her nose in the air and gag.

"Nick and Olivia."

Olivia quietly scuttled over to Brianna. Nick nodded towards the group.

"Port and Quinn."

Quinn snarled at Port, then stomped away.

"I believe the term would be Port- Extraterrestrial Sightings and Expert." Port informed the dark haired host.

"Shut up tin foil hat." Chris whined.

"Riley and Shawn."

Shawn giddily ran over and Riley walked casually towards them.

"Tye and Uria."

Tye glared at Venus with a look of pure dispise. Uria mumbled some things to herself and walked to Chris.

"Venus and Wally."

Wally trotted towards them with his chest puffed out. He then tripped over a rock and stumbled over: Venus rushed over to the others' hastily.

"Xander and York."

Xander had his magnifying glass out and at the ready. York was fiddling with his bow tie while walking to Venus.

"And finally. Zuri."

Zuri rolled her eyes then plastered a fake smile on her face.

"You are free to mingle. Or do whatever you guys do after the challenge and with your respective teams. But before we do anything. We must give you the grand tour!" Chris beamed as he led the contestants to the mess hall.

_**(§/§/§)**_

Inside the mess hall there were two long wooden tables with wooden stools as chairs around the sides. Chef Hatchet was in the kitchen cooking God knows what.

The contestants sat down wherever.

Chef Hatchet walked out if the kitchen. "Listen here maggots! I serve my food three times a day. And you WILL eat it three times a day! Any objections?"

Maryland raised her manicured hand.

"Yes Pink Maggot?"

"Will there be any sugary, dairy, fatty foods here? Because my nutritionist refuses to feed me any foods like that.

Chef glared at her before crushing a fly with his fist.

Brianna leaned in to Maryland. "I don't think that will be a problem..."

"Good! Now GET OUT OF MY MESS HALL!" Chef ordered causing all of the kids to high tale it out of there.

**_(§/§/§) _**

When everyone was outside Chris was waiting for them beside a dirty-looking outhouse.

"This is the confessional. Where you can dish out your secrets or just get something off your chest." Chris informed gleefully.

**(Confessional: YIPPEE! FIRST CONFESSIONAL OF THE COMPETITION!)**

**Tye: **That little shy runt got me bitten by a flee infested mutt! Loser is going to PAY!

**Brianna: **So my strategy is to form an alliance and slice my way through the competition! I have a goal in life and nobody can stop me!

**Venus: **Ok s-so I have a disorder t-that makes me s-stutter like a f-fool... I h-hate it... So much b-bullying it c-cranks my noggin! But Y-York seems nice... I h-hope we can b-be friends. (Venus smiles faintly)

**Charlie: **This is just a patch of freaks and wimps. Ha! Easy as giving a nerd a wedgie!

**Port: **I feel as if us nerds have been insulted... Hm...

**Isabella:** I'm surrounded by things One through Twenty Five! Urg! Losers TO THE MAX!

**(End Of Confessional)**

"Ok. Now we go to the Bonfire Pit! Follow the good looking person!" Chris said as he began walking towards the bonfire pit.

Immediately Logan, Port and Wally followed Grace since Chris had said follow the good looking person.

"Hey three stooges! I hate to be Captain Obvious over here but I think Chris meant him. Not Grace." Elena said in a deadpan voice.

**_(§/§/§)_**

At the Bonfire Pit everyone was sitting on wooden stumps in front of a large oil can, a bonfire and Chris.

"This is the Elimination Ceremony. Where one team will be if they happen to lose my awesomely brilliant challenges. Where they will be forced to vote someone off and they can never come back. Ever!" Chris warned at the bored looking teens.

**(Confessional: Like you said when Izzy and Eva came back...)**

**Zuri:** Chris is such an immature retard. Of course people are gonna come back. (Zuri rolls her green eyes) He reminds me of a child. A very SMALL child.

**Chris:** SHUT UP! You are just a big meanie! (Chris cries)

**York: **(He holds up a piece of paper with the words "Why do I have a feeling someone cried in here recently?')

**(End Of Confessional)**

Chris leads the campers over to three cabins. One was painted a fancy white color with a second floor and a balcony. The middle one had a green paint lob with one story and a decent look to it. The last one looked like something you would see in an old prairie movie with a run-down shack and tumble weeds.

"These are the cabins. This (Chris points to the fancy cabin) is the winners cabin. It had a hot tub. Vending machine and gaming room in it. Complete with your own rooms. This (Chris points to the middle cabin) is the second place cabin. It has beds and a bathroom. That is about it. And this (Chris points to the shack cabin) is the loser cabin. It has bunk beds and a roof. I think you all know what happens if you get in here."

"You get fleas?" Guessed Maryland.

"No, but you do get one less teammate!" Chris laughed.

"Idiot..." Quinn mumbled crossing her arms.

"I believe now is the time to announce the teams!" Chris grinned devilishly as he pulled a paper out from behind his back.

"When I call your name come stand over here."

"Charlie."

"Olivia."

"Tye."

"Zuri."

"Amber."

"Riley."

"Shawn."

"Danny."

"Wally."

They walked over to where Chris had told them to.

"You will be known as. The Awesome Alphabeteers!" Chris announced happily.

"Alphbeteers? That's the stupidest name i've ever heard of!" Charlie snarled in duscust.

**(Confessional: If I were a team I would be the Cool Confessional!)**

**Zuri: **Laaaame!

**Amber: **YAY! I'M AN ALPHABETEER THINGY!" (Amber claps)

**Shawn: **my team seems cool. I already know Amber's cool. Kinda brainless though...

**(End Of Confessional)**

"When I call your name come stand over here."

"Jared."

"Port."

"Venus."

"Maryland."

"York."

"Xander."

"Brianna."

"Uria."

"Quinn."

They walked over to their spot.

"You will be know as. The Spectacular Spellers!"

**(Confessional: I wonder what the next is. Vibrant Vowels?)**

**Jared: **Cadet Fields! At you service!

**Venus:** Yay. Y-York is on m-my team! G-Goody!

**Quinn: **Ugh! Those losers Polt and Xamdon are on my team! Those weaklings are NOTHING!

**(End Of Confessional)**

"Its cool t-to be on y-your team Y-York." Stuttered Venus while adjusting her earpiece slightly.

York made a gesture as if saying 'Same'.

"The final names I call will be. Well the final team. When I call your name come stand over here."

"Elena."

"Grace."

"Hayden."

"Isabella."

"Logan."

"Kennedy."

"Fin."

"Nick."

The walked over. "You guys will be known as the Cool Caps!"

**(Confessional: Nah. I like Vibrant Vowels a bit more.)**

**Isabella: ******! I'm on a team of ******* losers! DAMMIT!

**Grace: **Why do I feel as if recently somebody has taken my lords name in fain? Lord? Cleans they're soul please. Amen.

**(End Of Confessional)**

"Now, for your first challenge. You must find the things on this list from all around the camp ground before the other teams do. And no cheating. If you cheat you automatically get disqualified." Chris explained as Chef handed each team a list of items.

"The first team to find all of the items on this list wins immunity. The losers. Will be sending someone home. And then second place people will relax." Chris added.

They all nodded. Chris glared at them. "Well what are you still standing there for? GO GO GO!" The contestants took of in their groups in search of the items.

**(Confessional: And a chase begins!)**

**Zuri: **This challenge should be pretty darn easy. There were like. Eight things on that list!

**Brianna: **Somebody needed to be in charge. So, me being Brianna Elaine Sebastian, I took charge!

**Nick: **There wasn't much to look for really. I kept saying to myself 'Take charge! Become the leader!' Guess it didn't take full effect fast enough...

**(End Of Confessional)**

**_(§/§/§)_**

**So what do you guys think? I am definitely going to continue this story if I can! I'm setting everything else on hold until I get the hang of this story and stuff. So da da da and to de dum! Lol hope you guys enjoyed what I have so far! I worked a MONTH! Well this was getting pieced together in an entire month... Took me long enough -_- next chapter will be worked on soon enough! ENJOY EVERYPEOPLES! Thanks! **

**Awesome Alphabeteers- Charlie, Olivia, Tye, Zuri, Amber, Riley, Shawn, Danny, Wally**

**Spectacular Spellers- Jared, Port, Venus, Maryland, York, Xander, Brianna, Uria, Quinn**

**Cool Caps- Elena, Grace, Hayden, Isabella, Logan, Kennedy, Fin, Nick**

**Eliminated- **


End file.
